Late Night With Babi Baker
by Babi Baker
Summary: A manera de conseguir una mejor imagen con el público, Fury obliga a nuestros superhéroes favoritos a participar en un programa de entrevistas. Tony es el único que está contento con el arreglo.


**N/A: Por petición de Cat-Aflo (Quien también es mi beta-reader) he decidido escribir un programa de entrevistas con los Vengadores. Éste sigue la dinámica de los capítulos Para Los Reviewers de mi otra historia Queridos Escritores de FanFiction. A partir de ahora pueden empezar a enviar sugerencias.**

**Para ver el vestido de Natasha busquen Scarlett Johansson in David Letterman es la segunda imagen.**

**Disclaimer: Los Vengadores son propiedad de Marvel. No obtengo ninguna ganancia monetaria por escribir estas historias.**

**Soundtrack: All of The Stars de Ed Sheeran y Running Up That Hill de Placebo.**

**Late Night With Babi Baker.**

**Prólogo.**

- Honestamente. No puedo creer que Fury nos obligue a hacer esto. –dijo Natasha revisando la ropa en su armario.

- Es para darnos una mejor imagen con el público. Después de todo destruimos media Nueva York hace un par de años. Ese me gusta. –contestó Clint.

Natasha alzó el vestido que Clint le había indicado. Era negro, atado al cuello, con una pequeña abertura en el pecho y ajustado hasta unos centímetros sobre la rodilla. Ese funcionaría.

Clint se dio la vuelta mientras Natasha se cambiaba.

- Tú mismo lo dijiste, eso fue hace años. ¿Qué bien va a hacer recordárselos? Y si no me equivoco no fuimos nosotros quienes destruyeron la ciudad, fueron los alienígenas. ¿Me ayudas con el cierre?

- Seguro. –subió el cierre del vestido hasta media espalda y se puso el saco del traje.- De todos modos, no creo que responder preguntas del público durante unas cuantas horas sea tan difícil.

- Preferiría quedarme en la Torre y leer un libro.

Natasha tomó la corbata gris del escritorio y se la colocó a Clint alrededor del cuello de su camisa negra.

- Es sólo por hoy.

- Tengo el presentimiento de que esta es sólo la primera entrevista a la que Fury nos obligará a ir. Marca mis palabras.

- Vamos Nat, no seas tan pesimista.

- Uhm. Listo. –Natasha acomodó las solapas de la chaqueta y observó con detenimiento el cabello desordenado de su compañero.- ¿Vas a dejártelo así?

- Probablemente. ¿Por qué?

Clint se acercó al gran espejo que se hallaba sobre la peinadora y se pasó una mano por el cabello.

- Nada. Somos agentes, hay cosas más importantes que aparecer en un estúpido Talk Show. –continuó con los labios fruncidos mientras se maquillaba con movimientos rápidos y determinados.

- Nat. –reprendió el rubio colocándose un poco de perfume.

- Lo sé. Lo sé… -suspiró.

- ¿Debería usar la corbata?

- Si quieres quítatela. Te ves mejor sin ella, te da un aspecto de chico malo.

Clint se quitó la corbata y se sentó en la cama a esperar a que su compañera terminara de maquillarse y peinarse.

- ¿Qué crees que nos pregunten? –preguntó el arquero media hora después mientras observaba el techo alto de la habitación.

- No tengo la más mínima idea. –contestó añadiendo las últimas horquillas a su intricado recogido.

- Estaremos bien. Después de todo, somos mentirosos profesionales ¿No es así?

- ¿Estás teniendo pies fríos? –ella detuvo sus movimientos y fijó su mirada en Clint a través del espejo.

- Para nada. ¿Estás lista?

- Sólo me falta una cosa.

Tomó las cuchillas que había dejado en la peinadora y las guardó bajo su vestido. Finalmente tomó su Smith & Wesson y la guardó en su pequeño bolso de mano junto a unas cuantas municiones de más y sus Bites.

- Creo que te faltó el tanque y la bazuca.

- Búrlate. Pero me agradecerás si algo pasa. ¿Llevas lo tuyo?

Como respuesta, Clint se subió la pernera del pantalón derecho y se tocó la espalda baja, donde guardaba un revólver y una Glock respectivamente.

- Además llevo a Rosie en el bolsillo. Y Tony se encargará de que haya flechas disponibles en el estudio.

Natasha rodó los ojos ante el nombre que Clint le había dado al arco retractable que Tony le había construido.

- Supongo que no podemos posponerlo más. –murmuró tomando el brazo de Clint.

Los compañeros bajaron en el ascensor y se encontraron con el resto del equipo en el vestíbulo. Y se veían increíblemente bien.

Tony usaba un traje gris oscuro con la camisa blanca y una corbata dorada con líneas a juego con el color del traje. Steve portaba un traje de tres piezas negro, con una camisa azul claro y una corbata color cobalto. Thor, al igual que el Capitán, usaba un traje de tres piezas color gris con una camisa azul celeste sin corbata. Y finalmente Bruce, que luciendo incómodo usaba un traje color gris metalizado con una camisa amarillo pálido.

Los Vengadores parecían más actores de Hollywood que verdaderos superhéroes.

- ¿Están listos? –preguntó Bruce cruzando los brazos.

- Tan listos como podríamos estarlo. –contestó Steve.

- ¿Entonces qué esperan? El público muere por vernos. –anunció Tony.- La fama nos espera.

- Ya eres famoso Stark. –masculló Clint.

- Y es fantástico.

El equipo subió a la limosina y se dirigió al set de grabación en vivo del programa de entrevistas al que Fury los había obligado a asistir.

Natasha observó al grupo de gente que los esperaba en la entrada del edificio y cruzó una mirada sufrida con Clint. Esta iba a ser una larga noche.

**N/A 2: ¿Qué les pareció? Realmente estoy pasando por un momento emocional algo complicado, así que perdónenme si no alcanza sus expectativas.**

**Pueden dejar sus preguntas desde ahora. Haré lo posible por añadirlas todas.**


End file.
